<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’ll find our way, don’t you worry by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418160">We’ll find our way, don’t you worry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth'>Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020-2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Injury and Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt/comfort time with Poison and Jet!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet Star &amp; Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020-2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’ll find our way, don’t you worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place about six months after Jet and Poison met each other!! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jet Star awakens to the sound of Party Poison crying. Fumbling through the dark, one arm braced against the wall to support emself, Jet stumbles into the bedroom Poison’s taken to sharing with his brother. </p><p>The lights are out, electricity gone to wherever it goes when the DESTROYA doesn’t care enough to power the Diner, and so it’s only by the moonlight that Jet can see Poison, sitting up in bed, heavily bandaged arms wrapped tight around a pillow, nails digging in to the worn fabric. </p><p>“Kobra,” Poison whispers, and Jet isn’t sure how much they remember. So instead, ey edges around the topic, gently sitting down beside Poison, who topples into Jet’s lap without another word. </p><p>“It’s me, it’s Jet. You’re okay, Poison.”</p><p>Now that ey’s closer, ey can see they really aren’t, a dark stain slowly spreading across their back, down their arms. Moving in the night must have reopened their wounds. </p><p>“Where’s Kobra, the clap—“ So Poison does remember. Jet looks away. </p><p>“He’s, um. Ghoul is with him, at the hospital.” </p><p>“Oh.” Poison doesn’t ask the question, and Jet Star doesn’t answer it. Ey pulls Poison up into a gentle hug, mindful of their injuries, and Poison hugs back like their world depends on it. </p><p>Too soon, Jet’s hands on Poison’s back are slick with their blood, and ey doesn’t know what to say. If ey tries to help, will they accept it?</p><p>“Poison.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You’re, um. Can I help you? You’re bleeding.”</p><p>“Oh.” Poison doesn’t respond further than that, but eir hands are soaked in blood, and that’s really icky, and Jet’s worried, so ey pulls away from Poison, hurriedly wiping eir hands on eir pants and stumbling to the bathroom, rummaging around in the dark for the medkit. </p><p>Poison’s crying quietly again by the time Jet gets back, and so ey tilts their head up, pressing a kiss to their forehead as ey cuts away at Poison’s bandages, lets them squeeze eir hand as ey peels away the gauze, stuck to their skin where the blaster wound is bleeding. </p><p>“Good, Poison, you’re doing real good,” Jet murmurs, and Poison shakes their head. Jet presses a kiss to Poison’s knuckles, before cutting fresh squares of gauze, cleaning and redressing Poison’s back and arms. Poison is silent, teary, but calm, and Jet’s work is precise, if not fast. </p><p>“You okay? Need anything else?” Poison shakes their head. </p><p>“Are you hurt?” Jet shrugs, and Poison rests a hand on eir shoulder. “Please tell me.”</p><p>“I’m okay. Shook up, and okay.” Jet smiles, tries to take a deep breath. “You and Kobra both, scaring the shit out of me like that. Assholes.”</p><p>Poison lets out a laugh. “Runs in the family, hm?” Jet nods again, and Poison tugs on eir shirtsleeve, gently pulling em down beside them. “Do you want to stay? You, uh. You don’t have to.”</p><p>“I’d like to stay, please,” Jet murmurs, looking at Poison, and Poison drapes an arm around em, gently trapping em on the bed. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>The two of them fall asleep together, arms around each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooh I am so tired I legally should not be allowed to post this rn hopefully it all makes sense! /hj</p><p>Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>